omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Beelzemon
|-|Beelzemon= |-|Blast Mode= |-|Beelzemon X= |-|Beelzemon + Behemoth= Character Synopsis Beelzemon is an Evil Digimon. It is one of the "Seven Great Demon Lords", representing Venus and the sin of Gluttony. While it possesses the power to preside over the many Devil Digimon, it dares to observe a solitary existence. It is said that it could stand at the peak of the dark army, "Nightmare Soldiers", if it cared to, although it is also said that there exists a Demon Lord Digimon which surpasses even Beelzemon. It rides on the gigantic motorcycle-type machine, "Behemoth", holding its cherished shotguns, the "Berenjena" (Esp: Eggplant). Although its personality is cruel and merciless, it is also exceedingly prideful, so it would never attack the weak. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-A '''| 2-A | '''High 2-A Verse: Digimon Tamers Name: Beelzemon/Beelzebumon Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Rookie-level Virus-type Mini Devil Digimon | Mega-level Virus-type Demon Lord Digimon Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Hacking, Nonexistent Physiology (Physical; Beelzemon is a nonexistent being as a natural inhabitant of the Dark Area), Chaos Manipulation, Transformation, Power Absorption (After killing an enemy, Beelzemon can absorb their powers and use it as his own), Can copy other Digimon data, Immortality (Types 1, 5, 7 and 8; it was stated that as long as evil exist in the hearts of man, the Demon Lords shall be reborn), Flight, Energy Blasts, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Matter Destruction (Can destroys foes at the atomic level in Blast Mode), Expert Marksman and Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Forcefield Creation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Regeneration and Resurrection Negation (Mid-Godly), Resistance to Conceptual Attacks (Resisted getting his very concept attacked by Boltboutamon), Existence Erasure, Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Like all Dark Area residents, he is nonexistent), Absorption, Dimensional BFR (Can banish foes to the Dark Area where they are erased into nothingness and become aspects of the Seven Great Demon Lords), Power Mimicry (Inherits the powers of those he absorbs), Acausality, Abstract Existence (Embodies the Sin of Gluttony in which is a primal factor of the multiverse), Conceptual Manipulation, Existence Erasure | All previous abilities greatly amplified, Hellfire Manipulation and Conceptual Erasure with Gluttony Flare (The Flames of Hell/Dark Area aka El Evangelo are purifying flames that erase those who are burnt by them. This goes so far as to being able to erase even the Seven Great Demon Lords and erase one beyond death in which in Digimon death means nothingness. Whether the flames erase one beyond nothingness is dependent on whether they are evil or not. If evil, the one who is erased will be erased beyond nothingness), Resistance to Hellfire Manipulation, Conceptual Erasure (Can resist the effects of El Evangelio) and Power Nullification (Can resists the effects of Yggdrasil's Particle Worm in which nullifies the abilities of all those effected by it). Destructive Ability: Multiverse Kevel+ '''(Was powerful enough to beat Megidramon with a full power blast, comparable to base Gallantmon. Defeated Megidramon, who was collapsing both the Digital World and Human Universe with its presence alone. Left the Demon World in ruins with this battles with other Demon Lords and should be superior to Lilithmon, who can distort space-time on a universal scale. Stronger than Belphemon, who can destroy a universe just by roaring and was considered to be a threat to existence itself) | '''Multiverse Level+ (Superior to his previous form) | High Multiverse Level+ (The Seven Great Demon Lords are a multiversal constant, with their existence being tied to the Digital World itself. The true form of every Demon Lord is supposedly infinitely greater than all of their weakened forms combined) Speed:Immeasurable '''(A native of the Dark Area, a realm in which time does not exist. Vastly superior to most Eaters, who have no concept of time) | '''Nigh-Omnipresent within the Digital World Multiverse (Exists in all parallel worlds and spread his power across the spectrum of space and time on a multiversal scale), otherwise Immeasurable (Embodies the sin of Gluttony, which transcends space and time) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable '''via power-scaling (As the second strongest of the Demon Lords, Beelzemon should be stronger than Leviamon, who can consume the entire Digital World) | '''Immeasurable (At least comparable to Yuugo Kamishiro) | Immeasurable (Infinitely superior to his avatars) Striking Ability: Multiversal+ (His wars with the other Demon Lords left the Demon World in ruins) | Multiversal+ | High Multiversal+ (Infinitely superior to his infinite avatars) Durability: 'Multiverse Level+' (Tanked hits from Megidramon, Gallantmon and D-REAPER agents) | Multiverse Level+ (Tanked hits from many Digimon capable of destroying the entire Digital World) | High Multiverse Level+ Stamina: High, never shown to tire or get winded in battle, and once he got a hold of himself, dispatched Megidramon fairly quickly Range: Multiversal+ ''' | '''Multiversal+ | High Multiversal+ (Affected the entirety of the Digital World multiverse) Intelligence: Beelzemon is a dangerous fighter, easily killing the likes of Leomon and batting aside all of the DigiDestined until Guilmon became Megidramon from Takato's misery and rage. Even then he came out on top after absorbing Makuramon. He is skilled in both ranged and melee combat in this form, overwhelming Takato and Guilmon after they Bio-Merged to become Gallantmon at first, and later managed to replicate Leomon's techniques while rescuing Jeri from the D-Reaper. Weaknesses: If he is too heavily damaged, he reverts to Impmon and can be rather cocky Versions: Beelzemon | Beelzemon X '| '''True Form ' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: His two shotguns called "Berenjena", A dark motorcycle that can drive on its own called Behemoth Notable Attacks/Techniques: As Impmon * Infernal Funnel (Summon): '''Summons elementals of Fire or Ice, though Impmon prefers to use Fire. * '''Bada Boom (Night of Fire): '''Attacks the opponent with flames of darkness. '''As Beelzemon * Darkness Claw: Raises a claw overheard and then tears the opponent to pieces. * Double Impact: Beelzemon fires off two consecutive and powerful blasts from the Berenjena. * Quick Shot: Rapidly fires the Berenjena. * Heartbreak Shot: Fire a shot aimed at the opponent's heart. * Primal Orb: Beelzemon is able to use his attack by copying Makuramon's data, allowing him to throw special orbs that trap foes inside. Beelzemon can than crush the orbs to erase them from existence along with his opponents. As Beelzemon Blast Mode * Corona Blaster (Death Slinger): Fires a destructive wave from the Blaster that destroys the target at the atomic level. * Corona Destroyer (Chaos Flare): Draws an inverted pentagram with his cannon and fires energy blasts through it creating a giant continuous beam as long he keeps firing. * Fist of the Beast King: Due to absorbing Leomon, Beelzemon is able to unleash a powerful burst of energy from his fist in the shape of a lion's head. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Namco Bandai Category:Digimon Category:Digital Lifeforms Category:Seven Great Demon Lords Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:Gun Users Category:Anti-Heros Category:Bikers Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonist Category:X-Antibody Digimon Category:Hackers Category:Dark Area Entities Category:Abstract Beings Category:Males Category:Nonexistence Beings Category:Void Users Category:Absorbers Category:Chaos Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Benders Category:Regenerators Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Information Manipulators Category:Martial Artist Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Existence Erasers Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Acausal Beings Category:BFR Users Category:Power Mimicker Category:Conceptual Control Category:Morality Users Category:Immortals Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 2